Intergalactic DJ Syndicate
Description The Intergalactic DJ Syndicate (IDJS) is a group of intergalactic DJs that have organized to control the music, musical tastes, and lyrics of any songs being distributed in JKEnterprises space. The group was founded by PaRappa the Rapper and Daniel Ingram. History The Treble Times Before the syndicate formed, musicians were forming inter-planetary factions and warring with each other. Fights were constantly breaking out between factions, and many citizens, wishing to simply enjoy some sick jams, were often caught in the crossfire. These times were known as the Treble Times. The war between the different factions of musicians and their music reached a paramount when an opera house containing several JKEnterprises Officials was blown up by the Faction of Outlaw Country Musicians, led by Chet Atkins. JKEnterprises began placing a ban on music, in hopes of running the underground, criminal musicians out of money, but the move only caused an uproar that led to musical factions attacking government property. Several new genres were born out of the chaos, such as dubtronica, protest song, and nerdcore. With more factions appearing everyday, and the galaxy in turmoil, a small group of musicians decided to present their faction to JKEnterprises. They proposed to the government a deal: the government would supply the faction with the funds, resources, and protection requested, and the faction would do 'the dirty work.' The deal was made, and JKEnterprises Officials pronounced the Intergalactic DJ Syndicate as an official organization dedicated for the public good. Origins and Growth Led by Parappa the Rapper and Daniel Ingram, the syndicate stood for the idea of regulating music in order to include all genres of music at clubs, radios, and music venues. A sort of union, in a sense. Businesses now had to meet a requirement of production for many of the most popular genres, and all musicians were implored to join the syndicate, in order to achieve popularity. Un-syndicated musicians could be subject to scrutiny as rogues. The syndicate began to grow, not only in membership, but in investments. The IDJS became a multi-trillion JKEnterprises Coupon organization, that even began to work into musical production. They began publishing the JKEnterprises Best Music Chart, and almost every musician in the known universe must sign on to them in order to become known and accessible. Any musician not in the syndicate will simply live in obscurity, as the syndicate controls virtually every music distributor in space. Many musicians and groups have begun to criticize the syndicate, only to mysteriously die, sometimes only hours after saying such negative comments. Opposition Catz Radio's founder was originally a member of the IDJS, but he began to grow critical of the syndicate's inter workings. He eventually left the group in protest in order to found his new music output: Catz Radio. The syndicate allegedly tried to assassinate him multiple times, but every attempt was met with complete failure. Catz Radio is only music radio station not under the thumb of the IDJS. Another, underground opponents of the IDJS is an organization of 7 musical groups have banded together to form the Def Rebells. The Def Rebells have been responsible for overloading the IDJS website with 'We Are Number One' Webm's, as well as other cyber attacks on the syndicate. Category:Organizations Category:Crime Syndicate